Daughters of the Morrigu
by AdamiRose
Summary: Hermione Granger has a series of strange dreams, reads a strange book, learns about ancient magics and gets some help from her favourite and least favourite professors. This is a WIP. Rating to be safe, and yes, I do know that this summary sucks.R&R pleas
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Let me see…list of my possessions… … … Nope, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape and the entire Potterverse are sadly not on that list. I make no money from this sad bit of tripe, please don't sue all you'll get is my cat**.

* * *

A/N: OK, **first** of all, I don't speak/read/write Scottish Gaelic…I'm sure I butchered it badly and I'm sorry for that. If anyone speaks/writes it and wants to help, I'd love you forever. **Second**, there will be a bit of teacher/teacher/student relations in this story (some of it being femslash)…nothing graphic, but if it squicks you, don't read it. **Third**, this is a Work in Progress…sorry all. I know I suck because I'm not willing to post it all at once, but hey… **Fourth**, I don't have a Beta, so any mistakes are my own and I accept full responsibility for them. **And finally**, I like reviews, reviews are your (and my) friend…please review. It's not hard, I do it all the time. Flames will be used for roasting marshmallows and hot dogs, and who doesn't like a weenie roast? Flamers will be laughed at. You have been warned.

And now, on with the show!

* * *

**Daughters of the Morrigu**

**By: Amanda (adami) Rose**

"_listen my child, my daughter, you must find the book. If you don't you will not be able to defeat the evil that you face." Said the dark haired woman who's face Hermione couldn't see. "the ways of the ancient's my child. Find the book" thw woman said again before disappearing. _Hermione awoke with a start. what the hell was that about she thought to herself, getting her dream diary out from the bedside table of her room at No. 12 Grimuuald place. It was the winter break of her 6th year and due to an unforeseen emergency she had been unable to stay at home with her parents.

After writing her dream in her diary Hermione noticed that more nights than not she had had the same dream, so she decided to go look in the library to see if she could find the book that had been mentioned by the dark haired woman .

After putting her dressing gown and slippers on she carefully made her way to the library on the ground floor. She was careful not to wake Mrs. Black, for fear of waking the entire house. She began to search for the book in the library only to discover that it was not ordered the way it should be. "now, if I were a book on ancients where would I be?" she asked aloud to no one in particular.

"Well, if I were you I'd try the religion section over there" Hermione spun around to see Remus Lupin pointing to a small cabinet of books in the far corner of the room.

"Oh, hello Professor, I didn't see you there."

"Good evening Hermione, and please, I am no longer your professor, call me Remus." The werewolf said. "OK Remus, and thanks for showing me where to look."

"Not a problem Hermione, but if I may ask, what do you need that book for? It's an extremely old book that isn't even in English for the most part."

"You know of the book?" Hermione asked excitedly. "What's it about? How long is it? What language is it written in?"

"Calm down Hermione, I'll show you. It's here. And to answer your questions, it's about the ancient Druids, it's not a very long book, and as far as I can tell it's written in at least three different languages." Remus said as he got the book off the shelf and brought it to Hermione.

"Oh thank you Prof… I mean Remus. I suppose I should answer your question since you answered mine. Well, I've been having dreams about a dark haired woman in strange clothes telling me to find the book for over a month now. At first I thought it was just my over active imagination, but it's happened every night and I thought I'd come here and see if there was actually a book with that title, and what it's about, if there was one."

"Ah, I see. Well then, happy reading. Though you may want to try a translation spell on it unless you read Scottish Gaelic, Latin, as well as English." And with that Remus gathered the books he had been in the library to get and left.

"Scottish Gaelic, Latin and English. What a combination that is." Hermione said to herself as she thumbed through the pages of the book. She stopped when she came to a chapter entitled Slighe Druidh. Hermione didn't know why, but she knew that this chapter was important to her and that she had to read it.

When she got back to her bedroom she attempted numerous translation spells with no effect. "Well, I guess I will have to do some more research. In the morning. I wonder if Professor McGonagall speaks Scottish Gaelic." She said, putting the book down and fell back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Daughters of the Morrigu**

**By Amanda (adami) Rose**

**Chapter Two**

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

The next morning Hermione woke earlier than normal so she could continue trying to translate the book. After about two hours and an unknown number of translation spells later she had finally given up and gotten dressed for breakfast.

When she got downstairs she noticed that the person she wished to speak to most was in fact sitting at the kitchen table having a cup of hot tea. "Good morning Professor McGonagall. Having a nice holiday?" she asked, getting herself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning to you too Miss Granger, and yes thank you I am having a rather enjoyable holiday. I only stopped by here today because there is an Order meeting that I'm required to attend. Then it's back to Hogwarts for me." McGonagall said, looking up from the latest issue of Transfiguration Weekly. "and how is your holiday going?"

"Surprisingly well Professor. I found a new book I want to read in the library. Only I'm having a difficult time translating it from it's original language to English. I was wondering if you might be able to help me with that. The section of the book I want to read most is in Scottish Gaelic. If what Prof, I mean Remus told me is correct. I was wondering if you might be able to either offer a translation spell, or if perhaps you speak Scottish Gaelic could help me translate it." Hermione replied, her ears and cheeks turning pink from embarrassment.

"And what Miss Granger makes you think that I would be able to translate something of that nature?" McGonagall said, with a hint of humour in her voice.

"Um, well it's just that…"

Just then Fred and George Weasley apparated into the kitchen, causing McGonagall to jump and knock her teacup onto the floor where it smashed into many small pieces "Mo Chreach!" She cursed, jumping out of the way of the scalding tea and sharp shards of teacup. "Mister Weasley, and Mister Weasley, what exactly is the meaning of apparating into the kitchen like that? Are you both completely incapable of walking like normal people?"

"Sorry Professor, We…" said Fred

"Didn't think that we'd scare anyone like that" finished George.

"It's rather obvious you weren't thinking. Now clean up this mess and fix that teacup if you please. Goodness. You'd think the novelty of apparating would wear off after a year or so" McGonagall said, straightening her robes and smoothing back her hair.

Once she had regained her composure, she turned back to Hermione. "Now, as you may have guessed by my little outburst there, I do indeed speak Gaelic. It was in fact my first language. And before you ask, yes I will help you translate your book. However right now I have a meeting with The Order, but tomorrow afternoon I will be free to assist you. I will stop by around 1PM tomorrow."

"Oh Thank you Professor, I really appreciate it!" Hermione said, grabbing her cup of coffee and heading towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow Professor" and with that she left and headed back up to her bedroom and the solitude of her books for a few hours of reading and studying.

A/N: again with the Gaelic. Mo Chreach! Roughly translates into Goddamn. The literal translation is My Ruin, but it (from what I'm being told) means the same thing when used in that context. Also, yes, I know the chapters are short, but hey…that's just my style. Maybe there will be more later today, if not then tomorrow for sure!

Please review, I like it when people do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Daughters of the Morrigu**

**By Amanda (adami) Rose**

Disclaimers, authors notes and the like: See Chapter one. I don't want to have to retype it again.

* * *

"_my daughter, you've done well._" She heard the mysterious dark haired woman say 

"Thank you…Pardon me, but what should I call you? I mean you call me daughter but I know you are not my mother, so how should I address you?"

"But Child, I am your mother. You just don't understand things yet." The black haired woman said, stepping completely out of the shadows. Hermione was surprised to see that the woman looked much younger, and older at the same time. It was as if she could see the woman age in front of her eyes, but when she looked again she was youthful again. "However" The woman continued. " Until you are ready, you may call me Morgan."

"OK then. It's a pleasure to meet you Morgan. Um, may I ask where we are?" Hermione asked, looking around her. What she saw startled her. The scenery had changed from nothing more than red and purple mist and fog to a beautiful clearing in a forest. At the opposite end was a small stone table, with intricate engravings on it.

Ever the inquisitive child I see. The short answer is that we are in my home. The long answer will be revealed to you all in due time My Child.

Hermione was slightly taken aback. How did this woman live in a grove in the forest? "But Morgan, how do you live here? I mean, What do you do for protection against the elements and animals? How do you eat? Where do you bathe? Where do you sleep?

The woman just laughed and held up one had to prevent Hermione from asking any more questions. "One question at a time my dear, First, Yes I live here, I have lived here for a very long time. Second, The elements and animals protect me, I need no protection from them. Third, I eat the same way everyone eats… with my mouth, hands, and utensils designed for eating. And finally My Child, you see that patch of clover over there?" Morgan said, pointing to a small lush green patch in the West corner of the clearing. "That is where I sleep. Now, before you can ask any more questions, and yes I know you wish to. It is time for you to go. You have a big day ahead of you today. Beannacht Mi glic paiste"

"Excuse me, but I didn't understand that last bit." Hermione said, biting her lower lip.

"I'm sorry dear, I forgot you don't yet speak the tongue of the Scots. I said blessings my clever child. It's my way of saying goodbye for now." Morgan said, turning away from Hermione and walking into the mist and fog that had suddenly reappeared.

"Oh. Goodbye Morgan." Hermione said, watching the retreating figure.

The next morning Hermione awoke from her dream more rested and ready to face whatever the day had to offer than she had in a very long time.

* * *

OK, for those curious...I still don't speak Scottish Gaelic...if you do and are willing to help, I'd love you forever. 

also, I like reviews. you should too. Please review...even if you don't like it and think I should go take a long walk off a short cliff.

OK, one final thing... I know my chapters are short, and I know I'm a little on the vague side most of the time, but at least one of those will be fixed in the future. remember, Poor Hermione doesn't know what's going on either. That's why it's vague.


	4. Chapter 4

Daughters of the Morrigu

Chapter 4

By Amanda (Adami) Rose

A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long since an update. I'm a bad fanfic author. I let my RL get in the way again. And just FYI this is by far the longest chapter I've written…sorry it's mostly filler.

Disclaimers: See chapter one. Because what I said there still stands.

Breakfast was the normal "Number 12 Affair" as it had been labeled. With the twins apparating in during the middle of things, Harry and Ron discussing quidditch maneuvers and Hermione trying her best to get away with eating only one plate of breakfast.

"So Hermione dear, what do you have planned for today?" Mrs. Weasley asked, putting a second helping of eggs on Hermione's plate before she could protest.

"Well I thought that I'd finish up my potions essay, read up a little bit on charms, and then this afternoon Professor McGonagall is going to help me begin translating that book I found in the library the other day." Hermione said, pushing her new helping of eggs around on her plate.

"Oh good, I'm glad Minerva is able to help you with your project." Just then the kitchen door opened and in came Remus Lupin dressed in pajamas with a forest print on them. And if you looked closely enough, you could see that there were little werewolves running around in the forrest.

"Professor..I mean Remus, what are you wearing?" Hermione asked, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a giggle.

"Oh, these. They were a gift from Minerva last year. She saw them in a muggle shop and decided that they would be cute for me if the wolves actually ran around in the forest." This caused Hermione to giggle even more. "You mean professor McGonagall gave you footed P.J.'s with running wolves on them?"

"Yep. She even did all the charms work on them to make the wolves run." Remus replied, puffing his chest slightly in what everyone could assume was pride.

"Wow Remus, Minerva must really like you for her to do that much charms work for you. She doesn't normally like charms." Molly commented, putting a large plate of bacon, sausage, eggs and pancakes down in front of him when he sat next to Ron and Harry, who had yet to look up from their now slightly heated argument on the latest Chudly Cannons match.

"Now, enough chatter you lot. Eat your breakfasts."

"Yes Mrs. Weasley" both Hermione and remus replied. Ron and Harry had yet to notice anything other than their own conversation, so Mrs. Weasley decided that a little more force was needed. She stepped up between the boys and grabbed an ear on each. "And as for you two, if you can't behave, I'm going to...I don't know what I'm going to do. I only know you won't like it! Now finish your breakfasts and go do something before I give you something to do" she said.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley" harry said, shoveling eggs into his mouth.

"Yes Mum" Ron responded, as he turned bright red and picked up his fork to eat his now cold breakfast.

After breakfast Hermione went back up to her room and finished her potions essay, three chapters of her charms book, and had gotten about half way through the latest edition of "Transfigurations Quarterly" all the while silently thanking Mrs. Weasley for deciding that the girls were old enough to have their own rooms this year for the sake of privacy.

She had just started a particularly interesting article on cross-species transfiguration of plants when there was a knock at her door. "Come in" she said, setting her reading down on her small desk.

"Good afternoon Miss Granger." Minerva McGonagall said, opening the door and stepping inside.

"Hi Professor. You're a little early aren't you?" Hermione said, looking at her watch which showed only quarter past noon.

"Yes, well I'm afraid there have been some unforeseen complications, and I'm going to have to postpone our research. The Order has need of my unique abilities and frankly I simply couldn't say no if I wanted to." Minerva explained, noticing the crestfallen look on her young protégé's face. "I really am sorry Miss Granger. I should only be gone a couple of days at the most. I promise you that we will start as soon as I return."

"It's alright professor. I understand that the Order comes first. It comes first for all of us I think." Hermione said, trying to hide her disappointment in this sudden monkey wrench in her plans. "and besides professor, I really should get some more of my homework done before we return to school."

"I knew you'd understand. And again, I do apologize for the fact that our plans were interrupted." Glancing down at her watch Minerva said "well, I must be off. I have a few last minute preparations to get done before I leave. Have a good afternoon Miss Granger. I will see you in a couple of days." She said, pulling the door closed behind her.

"Hmm… bye 'fessor" Hermione said distractedly, having walked back to her desk and picked up her reading again.

The day progressed relatively quietly, and Hermione was able to finish her reading and get far enough ahead of the game so she could worry about her research by the time dinner rolled around.

Dinner, like almost everything that happened at No. 12 these days was a relatively normal affair. Small talk, chitchat and requests for the rolls was about all that was to be heard. The only odd part about it was that Professor Snape had stopped by and Molly had insisted that he stay for dinner, and much to her, and his dismay the only place open was next to Hermione.

Hermione had tried to make the best of it by attempting to join in the conversation on quidditch that was being had by Ginny and the boys, however she soon lost interest in it and decided that it would be best to keep to herself. Snape on the other hand was none too pleased to be seated next to Hogwarts resident know-it-all and made the point of making her as uncomfortable as possible.

"Miss Granger, the peas if you would." He sneered as she passed the bowl to him. "the salt too." He demanded.

"Here you are professor. Anything else I can get you?" Hermione asked politely.

"Why yes, you could hand me the rolls over there." He said, pointing at a large basket of dinner bread sitting in front of Ron.

"Yes Professor. Ron, could you hand me the rolls please?" she asked of her friend who was attempting to persuade Harry and Ginny that something to do with quidditch. Hermione couldn't be bothered to listen to the conversation.

"sure thing. Here you are 'Mione" he said, handing her the rolls.

Hermione grimaced at the nickname he used. She had gotten rather tired of being 'Mione'. That was a rather childish name. She wished silently that they would listen when she told them not to call her that.

She was soon snapped out of her thoughts by Professor Snape clearing his throat loudly "Miss Granger. I would appreciate that bread with tonight's dinner if you don't mind."

"sorry professor." She said, handing over the rolls.

"hmm" was all he said as he snatched the proffered rolls from her hand and picked one out of the basket.

Hermione quickly finished her meal and excused herself from the table. "I'm going upstairs. Good night all." She said making her way to the door.

"Are you alright Hermione dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley. I just did a lot of studying today and am a little tired. I thought I'd go to bed early." Hermione said.

"oh, alright dear. Good night then."

"Good Night Mrs. Weasley. Good night everyone." She said, leaving the dining room and heading for the stairs.

After a bath and a half hour of trying to brush out her hair she finally got settled into her bed with a good book and a piece of chocolate. Within a half an hour she was fast asleep, her book and chocolate both laying forgotten. Her candy on the night table and her book on her chest.

Hermione stood in the wooded grove she had been in just nights before. "Morgan? Are you here?" she heard herself ask as she wandered around.

"Ah, welcome back to my home Daughter. I trust you are well." Morgan said coming out from behind one of the trees around the edge of the grove. "what brings you here my dear?"

"I don't know. I don't know why I'm here. Every time I've ever been here you have had a purpose with me." Hermione stated matter of factly.

"Very true my girl. However this time I sense that you are worried. What is it that troubles your young heart Daughter?" the woman in black asked. "Is it your dear ollamh? The one with the heart of the feline? Or is it the man with the heart of the Serpent?" Morgan asked taking Hermione's hand and leading her to a bench seat that was covered in moss and grass.

Hermione could only guess that the 'ollamh' she was referring to was Professor McGonagall. Afterall, the transfigurations professor was the only one she knew of who could turn herself into a cat. "Well. I was a little concerned for professor McGonagall. She was sent out on a mission for the Order this afternoon and…"

She was cut off by the woman in black, who she had come to know as Morgan. "don't worry my dear girl. The one you call Professor McGonagall will be fine. I know where she has gone, and I know that she is not among those who's armor…well in this day clothing I have washed. She will return to you. She still has a purpose in this world. As does the man with the heart of the Serpent. Don't judge him by what you see now. He is your future. Trust me Daughter." Morgan said. Hermione was a little confused as to what she was talking about, but figured that if she were meant to have these answers Morgan would have given them to her.

"Thank you Morgan. Though you have raised more questions than answers, I appreciate that you took your time to speak to me. To reassure me." Hermione said, standing up from the bench. "I wish to speak with you more, however I think it's time I went. I don't know why, but I don't think I should be here now." She added as she walked towards the small path she had noticed earlier.

"You are correct my Daughter. You do not belong here now. I am pleased that you knew that you shouldn't be here now. It means that you are coming to understand my realm. I will see you again soon my Daughter." The dark haired woman said, leading Hermione to the small path.

Hermione turned toward the path and started down it. Stopping only to turn to wave to Morgan. When she did however she noticed that the woman was gone and the only other creature in the grove was a jet black raven with red tipped wings.

Hermione woke to the sound of someone knocking on her bedroom door. "Come on 'Mione get up. It's time for breakfast!" she heard Ron Weasley say.

"Oh alright. I'm getting up. I'll be down in a few moments." She replied as she picked up her book, closed it and threw back the covers.

The next couple of days were relatively uneventful, and Hermione had managed to get all of the homework she could done for the rest of term by the time her Transfigurations professor had gotten back.

"Professor, you're back!" Hermione exclaimed when she came down for breakfast two days after her dream.

"why yes Miss Granger I am." McGonagall said over her coffee cup. "Sorry. I'm not much of a morning person." Minerva added seeing the look on Hermione's face.

"Oh, That's OK Professor. I know how you fee. I'm not a morning person either. Harry and Ron learned early on not to talk to me until I've had my first cup of coffee. Unless it's a special occasion of course." Hermione said sheepishly. "They say I've taken on the traits of the Mountain Troll we fought our first year." At this Minerva giggled slightly, though she did try to cover it up by taking a drink of coffee.

"So miss Granger. I suspect that you are more than ready to get onto that project of yours aren't you?" Minerva said, changing the subject quickly.

Hermione nodded enthusiastically "Yes professor. I really would like to know what the book says."

"alright. Then I suggest we start as soon as you're done with breakfast. While I was sitting in St. Mungo's I had an idea I'd like to discuss with you." Minerva said. Noting the look of worry on Hermione's face she added. "It's just S.O.P. for the Order. Any member who is involved in a duel or wand fight is required to go and get checked out. Nothing to worry about. And truthfully I wasn't even involved. I just observed. But anyway, my idea. I have a very large room here that has a small research library attached to it. What I propose we do is move you into my rooms. That way we are less likely to be interrupted while we work. I just can not stand being interrupted when I'm in the middle of something." Minerva said. Smirking she leaned closer to Hermione and whispered. "and besides, this way we can research until we're done with less chance of Molly getting angry. I know she tries to get you children to bed early."

Hermione's shock must have been clearly written on her face because Minerva just chuckled and said "What? I'm not always a stern professor. I know you would like to research until you are done. I also know I'm the same way. With that said I think it's going to be easier this way."

"I…It's…I… Um, Ok. It's not that I think you're stern, it's more that I was shocked that you would go against Mrs. Weasley. I…well, I thought you would be one to think I should get to bed early as well. What with you being a teacher and all."

"I think you should get a decent amount of sleep, yes, but when you get it should be up to you. This is your holiday after all. So what say you? Is it a plan?"

"Only if you're sure you don't mind Professor. I don't want to invade your space." Hermione replied, obviously still shocked to hear and see her professor acting like a normal person.

"It's not a problem Hermione. In fact I think I'd enjoy the company." Minerva said.

"Then it sounds like a good idea to me too." Hermione said, putting her coffee cup down. "When should we move my things?"

"There's no time like the present. Why don't you go pack up your stuff and meet me in a half hour. That will give me enough time to get things in order on my end." Minerva said standing up and taking her mug to the sink.

"Alright. See you in half an hour Professor!" Hermione said putting her own cup into the sink after rinsing it out. No sense in making more work for Mrs. Weasley.

It only took Hermione about 15 minutes to pack her stuff and get ready to move rooms, so she sat down and pulled out her journal and wrote a quick entry about the last few days.

Minerva on the other hand was still trying to figure out where to put her rather large Tartan Teddy Bear when Hermione knocked on the door, trunk in hand.

"Come in Hermione." Minerva said, finally deciding to put the bear on the window seat in the corner.

"Hi professor. Oh what a cute bear." Hermione said, noticing the bear her professor had just put down. "It's so cute!"

"Thank you Hermione. My niece Megan gave 'him' to me. Apparently his name is Theodore T. McGonabear. If you ask my niece that is. I personally would prefer an 'm' name. It's tradition afterall."

"What about Michael?" Hermione suggested, putting her trunk down and setting her backpack in a chair that was sitting at a table on the far side of the 'reading library' which was nothing more than an alcove that effectively tripled the size of the room.

"No, Michael is my brother. I'd feel silly naming a bear after him." Minerva said shaking her head.

"How about…" Hermione started when she had an idea. "Morgan? That's a nice gender neutral name, and it's an 'm' name too."

"Morgan. I hadn't thought of that. Yes. Alright. Morgan it is." She said picking up the tartan plush toy with the kilt and bagpipes. "From now on you shall be known as Morgan T. McGonabear" she said to the toy and set him back down.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle at this. She had never seen her stern, rule abiding professor so relaxed and had certainly never seen her talk to a stuffed animal before!

"Right then" Minerva said. "Lets get you settled in shall we? I took the liberty of splitting and moving you a bed. Yours in the one on the left." Minerva motioned to the two twin sized four poster beds. Hermione's had simple gold and red curtains on it, while the other had green curtains with Tartan tiebacks on it.

"I didn't know what kind of curtains you would like, so I just chose Gryffindor colours. The colour can be changed with a simple charm. Just let me know and I'll teach it to you." Minerva said, knowing full well that Hermione would want to know the charm, even if it was just to know the charm. "Also, your dresser is here, and your half of the closet is here" Minerva said, pointing each out. "and if you hadn't already guessed, that area is the reading library. It's where we'll be doing the majority of our research" she said pointing toward the book lined shelves. "Now, lets get you settled in so we can start"

Hermione began unpacking her things and by the time she was done and had changed her bed curtains to a nice dark blue with a pale baby blue trim on them and had put the pictures of her parents up on the night stand, and put her dream journal in the drawer.

Once all of this was done it was nearing 10:45 and both She and Minerva were ready to start work on the translating.

"Alright Hermione, shall we get started? If you'll give me the book and we can get started." Minerva said sitting down at the table in the research area.

"Here you are professor." Hermione said, flipping through the pages and handing the book to Minerva once she had gotten to the right page. "Slighe Druidh. Interesting. Well now, lets see what it says" Minerva said, turning the page and reading down a ways. "Hmm, interesting"

"what? What does it say?" Hermione said, waiting patiently on the other side of the small table.


	5. Chapter 5

**Daughters of the Morrigu**

**Chapter 5**

**By: Amanda (adami) Rose**

Yes, yes I know. I'm a very very bad fanfic author. Again I let my silly real life get in the way of my fanfic writing. I'm sorry. I will try to do better. Please don't beat me with that wet noodle you have there (MQ this goes especially for you)

Also, I like reviews. Reviews make me want to actually update. I've had over 900 hits, and not nearly enough reviews. Not even 1/100 of that. It's sad really. You must feed the poor starving Fanfic author, and her favourite food is Review Salad. (OK, now I'm just getting silly.)

Without further ado…On with the shoe…I mean show.

"It says here" Minerva said, translating the book in front of her "That the 'daughters of the Morrigu' are three powerful women of varied decent, united by a man of the Druid's Path. They are chosen by the Goddess Morrigan herself. The Daughters of the Morigu are chosen at a time of peril, when a great evil threatens the balance of nature."

I"I wonder if there is a chance that these 'Daughters' are around now. Afterall, I think that You-Know-Who qualifies as a 'Great Evil'" Hermione asked absent mindedly.

"I don't know Hermione, it says here that the last known Daughters were summoned about 1000 years ago."

Does it say who?" Hermione asked, scooting her chair a little closer to Minerva and the book.

"Yes it does, and this is likely to interest you. This isn't in Hogwarts: A History"

"What do you mean Miner… Um, I mean Professor. I'm sorry, it just sort of uh…"

Don't worry Hermione, you've been around a lot of people who call me by my given name as of late. In fact, while we're here, or when we're studying the book why don't you call me Minerva as well, seeing as I have taken to calling you by your given name." Minerva said, smiling.

Why thank you Minerva" Hermione said, smiling back at the older woman. "Um, Minerva, not to pester, but you said that the book did mention the names of the last Daughters, and that it had something to do with Hogwarts."

"Ah yes, it dwould appear…" Minerva said, pointing to the paragraph she was referring to. "That the last documented Daughters of the Mroigu were Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Guinevere Griffindor, wife of Godric Griffindor." Minerva said, running her fingers over the words as she translated them for Hermione.

"Wow, the founders. That's amazing. So does it say who the man involved was? I mean I assume that they'd mention the Unifier's name as well." Hermione said, craning her neck to see more of the book. In doing this she got a better look at Minerva and noticed that she didn't appear nearly as old or stern when she was outside the classroom.

"Yes, as a matter of fact the book does mention his name" Minerva sad, slightly teasingly.

When Minerva gave no indication of giving the name of the Unifier Hermione pouted and said in mock anger "Don't tease me Minerva, it's not nice you know."

Minerva's only reaction was to laugh at the pouting girl next to her. Very well. Surprisingly the Unifier was none other than Salazar Slytherin himself" she said, causing Hermione to gasp

"Slytherin? Wow, I wonder if that has anything to do with why he and Griffindor didn't get along. I once read that Godric Griffindor and Salazar Slytherin had once been friends, until some unknown incident drove them apart." Hermione explained excitedly.

"I don't know, it very likely could be, considering what 'Unifier' probably meant"

Hermione was confused "What do you mean?"

"This is old magic Hermione, Very old, and quite often old magic required one of two things. A blood sacrifice or a sexual sacrifice. Sometimes both. And seeing as we know for a fact that all parties involved lived to be over 150 years old, it's likely that it was a sexual sacrifice." Minerva explained.

"Oh." Was all Hermione could manage as she turned pink with embarrassment when Minerva mentioned sex. Well, do you think that the daughters could have been summoned now? I honestly don't think this is a coincidence you know. I mean the fact that we are at war and then there's my dreams." Hermione said, trying to steer the subject as far away from sex as she could.

"Hermione, what dreams? You haven't said anything about dreams." Minerva asked, obviously concerned.

"Oh, well, I …"Hermione stuttered. "You see professor, just before I found the book, I was having dreams about some woman telling me to find it and read it. It was really rather strange." She explained, not meeting her professor's eye.

"I see. Perhaps this does warrant further investigation. However, it's now rather close to lunch and I think we could do with a break. I tell you what. Why don't you go down and see what Molly is making for lunch and I'll continue to read on this for a few. Alright" Minerva asked, writing some notes on a piece of parchment.

"But Minerva, if this is what we think it is, well at least what I think it is then shouldn't we…" Hermione started, but minerva just held up a hand to stop her.

"Then a half hour will not make that large of a difference. And besides, I will still be here working on it. I promise. Now shoo" Minerva gestured toward the door, and the look on her face made it clear that she wanted no argument.

"Alright Professor, but you will let me know if you find anything won't you?" Hermione asked, getting up from her seat and heading towards the door.

"Of course I will. Now go. Tell Molly I'll be down in a few please." Hermione only nodded as Minerva picked up the book and started reading again.

Down in the kitchen of No. 12 Molly weasley had just finished preparing a lunch of sandwiches and soup. Hermione walked in and sat at the small dining table just as Molly was bringing a platter full of sandwiches over.

"Would you like some help Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked politely, knowing that she'd be refused.

"Oh no thank you dear" Mrs. Weasley said, putting the tray down and taking her wand out and flicking it at the pot of soup, which raised into the air and floated over to the table and poured itself into a large serving dish. "So Hermione dear, how is your research coming along with Minerva?"

Hermione's eyes lit up as she responded "it's going great! Did you know that Minerva is completely fluent in Scottish Gaelic and Irish gaelic?"

"Sadly, yes I did. When she gets into a temper…" Molly cut herself short, as if realizing exactly who she was talking to "and since when do you call her Minerva?

"Since about…" Hermione checked her watch. ""45 minutes ago, when she said I could." Hermione explained, ladeling herself a bowl of chicken noodle soup and taking one of the sandwiches off the plate. "oh, and Minerva told me to tell you that she'd be down for lunch in a bit. She just wanted to finish the bit she was reading."

Molly sighed. "That's a likely story, and not as Fred and George say One that's likely to be true. If I know one thing about Minerva McGonagall it's that she's a workaholic. She will not be down here any time soon." She said, picking up a plate and stacking a few sandwiches on it. "If you would be so kind as to taker her this and a bowl of soup when you finish it would be most appreciated." Molly said, dishing up a large bowl of soup and setting it on a tray with the sandwiches.

"Of course Mrs. Weasley. I suspected as much would be the case" Hermione said finishing her soup and sandwich off in record time.

"My dear, you've been hanging around the boys too much. I don't think I"ve ever seen you eat that quickly before" chuckled Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione blushed as she took the lunch tray from Mrs. Weasley "it's just that I…" but before she could finish the back door burst open and four teenage boys and one girl came through.

"Oy Mum, is lunch ready? I'm starving" Ron said, tracking mud into the house.

"You're always starving Ronald." His sister pointed out matter-of-factly, wiping her feet on the provided rug.

Hermione couldn't suppress her giggle at this, it was after all one of the truer statements about her friend.

"Hi Hermione. Long time no see" Said fred.

Yes really. How are you enjoing your holiday with Professor McGonagall?" Ginny asked, sitting down at the table and taking some lunch for herself before the boys could eat it all.

"rather well actually. Our research is going quite well. And it's not nearly as akward as I thought it would be, Sharing a room with Min, Um, Professor McGonagall."

"You're rooming with McGonagall? Wow, does she snore? Asked george.

"Does she drool in her sleep?" added Fred.

Harry, who had been quiet up to this point sniggered and asked "Hey Hermione, she wouldn't talk in hers leep and give test answers out by chance?"

"the boys all laughed, but Mrs. Weasley just frowned. "Stop that all of you. The work Hermione is doing with professor McGonagall is important." She admonished, though she didn't know much more than anyone else did about the nature of the research.

"and besides" Hermione added "I just moved into the room with her today. I haven't yet discovered whether or not she does any of those things. And I wouldn't tell you if she did! If you will all excuse me, I'm sure that Minerva could use some lunch and this tray is getting rather heavy" Hermione gestured to the lunch tray in her hands. "Good Day" she said heading out of the kitchen.

Hermione pushed open the door to the bedroom and study she shared with Mcgonagall and found Minerva furiously writing on a piece of parchment. She looked up from her writing to see Hermione setting the tray of food on a nearby table.

"I brought you lunch. Mrs. Weasley insisted that you should, at the very least eat something. Since it's not likely that you'd be coming out of here any time soon." Hermione explained.

"How considerate of her. However I think lunch can wait for a few. I found something truly amazing." Minerva said, pulling a piece of parchment off the bottom of the stack in front of her.

"you were asking earlier if there was a way to find out if the daughters had been summoned right? Well, I do believe I discovered a spell that will help enable us to discover the identities of the Daughter's if they have indeed been summoned."

"Oh! That's wonderful news! When can we do it?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"That's part of the problem my dear. First of all it's liess of a spell and more of a ritual, and second it has to be performed by two druids between the ages of 17 and 40" Minerva explained rubbing her left temple.

"I don't understand why that is such a big problem." Hermione said looking rather confused.

"Hermione, I know of only two Druids. Period. And only one of them fits the deeded description. The Old Ways have almost completely died out. Most Witches and Wizards believe more in Merlin than the deities of old." Minerva explained, as a sad look crossed her face and a haunted look in her eyes.

"there has to be something we can do." Hermione replied. "Couldn't you find someone who is interested in learning these old ways havd ask the druids you know to train them?" she asked desperately.

"Yes, I could train someone, however for even the most dedicated of students it would take at least a year, possibly two. And there's the problem of my being a professor at Hogwarts. That alone would make training a new initiate rather difficult. Not just anybody can have access to the grounds after all." Minerva explained.

"You You're a Druid?" Hermione asked, astonished that her Transfigurations professor could bossibly be a druid.

"Yes Hermione. I do not however publicize my religious choices. What with them not being the popular choice these days."

"I suppose not." Was all Hermione said, though she looked as though she werew deep in thought.

This did not go unnoticed by Minerva. "Hermione, what are you thinking about?" she asked.

"I don't know yet. I need time to figure some things out. I need to think on this a while." Hermione responded. Taking a quill out of her cup and chewing on the end.

"Alright. I won't press. I'm going to do some more reading on this, tell me when you're ready." Minerva replied, knowingly as she picked up the book and a quill and began to take notes again.

Hermione spend most of the rest of the day on her bed taking notes and making lists of pros and cons of her latest idea. The only reason she took a break was to grab a quick bite of dinner so that Mrs. Weasley wouldn't get too angry with her.

By 3:00am Hermione had compiled her lists, done her arithmantic equations and had finally made her decision.

She blew her candles out, but not before peeking out of her bed curtains to check on Minerva, who had been patient with her for the day and not bothered her. She found that she was fast asleep with her tartan blanket pulled up tight under her chin. And she was indeed snoring softly.

A/N: Yes, I know I'm evil for not updating in so long, now review and tell me so. Please. (if you don't, I'll cry and that'd be bad….wouldn't you hate to see a grown fanfic author cry?)


End file.
